Drabble after Drabble
by AvengeSuperWho
Summary: Every chapter is it's one one shot. Most of these are prompts from supernaturalimagines.
1. Midnight murmurs

Crowley's face is right in yours, laughing maniacally. You try to back away but your arms and legs are pinned Dow to a chair. You jolt awake and scan around the room. Sam offered to take the couch this time and Dean was in the bed across from you, both sound asleep. Normally you'd get your own room but after being attacked by Crowley and a couple of his goons in your separate motel room, you've asked to stay in with the guys. Now, the only place you felt safe was in the bunker or with the guys. You felt bad that that meant someone had no bed but you all took turns. You lay back down after your sure Crowley isn't hiding in the shadows. Minutes pass and you slowly start to calm down. Right as you dozed off you jump as you hear your name. You glance around the room and see no movement. The fear inside you has caused a lump to settle in your throat and a pit in your stomach.

"(Y/N)" you hear it mumbled again. It takes a second but you realize it's coming from Dean.

You take a deep breath and settle back into bed.

"(Y/N)! Baby..." He mumbles again.

Your eyes grow wide and listen intently as he goes on.

"Pie's... Gooood! Save (Y/N)... 'nd piiie" he snorts.

"Not again..." Sam grumbles as he shifts on the couch.

You try to contain your giggles.

"Dean!" You whisper harshly.

"He does this when he has gone too long without it" Sam remarks.

"Cherry..." He mumbles softly.

"Dean!"

"Pumpkin!" He says clearly as he rolls over.

"Dean?!"

"Huh? What?" He groans.

"You're talking in your sleep..." You can't help but smile.

"Oh sorry..." He mumbles and falls back to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

You wake up to the sound of door closing and the smell of bacon. You roll over and stretch.

"Heeeeeey. Sleeping beauty always answers the call to bacon." Dean remarks as he digs into a small apple pie.

You groan. "Duh! It's bacon! But atleast I don't dream about it."

"Pumpkin!" Sam imitates Dean.

"Save the pie!" You added with a giggle.

You stand to you feet and follow the smell of bacon.

"(Y/N)! Cherry!" Sam laughs.

"What!?" Dean glares at the two of you.

"Apparently, you dream of pie when you go too long without it" You say and begin devouring your bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"I do not!" Dean scoffs.

"Yes you do! But why were you dreaming about her?" Sam probes

"I was not! Shut up and eat your breakfast." Dean growls

"Apparently he also gets grumpy when he hasn't had pie." You giggle.

"You're not you when your pieless" Sam refers to the snickers commercial you had all laughed at the night before.

"Just because you two don't appreciate the perfection that is pie, doesn't I can't!" Dean takes a big bite of pie and almost chokes.

"Looks like you appreciated it a little too much!" You retort. You and Sam laugh as Dean chugs a glass of water to clear his throat.

"You're both sooo funny!" Dean swallows as the two of you eat your breakfast while laughing in between bites.


	2. Bed Rest and Rants

You lay in your bed with your hand on your head, almost in tears. You had just barely convinced the brothers to let you go on this hunt and now they won't let you out of bed till you heal. You only had a slight concussion and dislocated shoulder. Nothing worthy of being put on bed rest!

Sam was the easier one to convince. You explained your reasoning for going and though he was reluctant, you could tell Sam knew they needed an extra person on this case. Dean had only given in because you had been faithful to training and you studied up on the case. At least that's what he said. In reality, you knew he couldn't say no to your puppy dog eyes.

They were tracking a pretty powerful witch that had been traveling from town to town recruiting young women for her coven along with a few reports of missing infants. They found the abandoned farm house she had been staying in and were planning on ending her as soon as possible.

Dean made it clear that you were to only gather the new recruits that would be meeting there that night and take them to safety. "No matter what happens, you get them out and wait by the car. Sam and I will handle her" Dean growled. You nodded appreciatively.

After you lead the four young women away from the old house and to the main road, one of them mentioned that they heard a baby crying in the back room. You could only guess what the witch had planned for it.

You sigh "stay here!" You tell the women. You grab Deans jacket from the back seat and head back towards the house.

You can hear Dean and Sam fighting the witch in the front of the house and it doesn't sound like they are wining. You sneak into the hallway and begin to check the rooms for a baby. Nothing turns up in the first two rooms. The third door is directly across from the living room where Dean and Sam are most definitely loosing. You peer around the corner to find your suspicions correct. Sam is slumped against the far wall barely moving and Sam is being held against the another wall by seemingly nothing. The witch is headed straight for Dean with her back to you. You spot Rubys knife just a few feet away from you. You take a deep breath and quietly retrieve the knife. Dean makes eye contact with you and you can't help but notice the death glare but with a hint of relief too. You creep up behind the witch but just as you raise the knife she turns and grabs your wrist. She twists it behind your back and pulls. You hear a pop and try to ignore the pain coursing through your arm. She waves her hand, pinning you next to Sam on the wall. She grins as if this was all part of her plan to begin with. Then her expression quickly changes. Dean had stabbed her in the back. He pushes her to the ground as her heart stops beating. You and Sam fall to the floor. A groan escapes your mouth. Dean helps you stand and checks you over for injuries.

"It's my shoulder and head" you answer his silent question.

You can feel Dean running his hands over your shoulder and you try not wince. Sam raises your chin and looks straight into your eyes.

"You might have a concussion"

You scream out in pain as Dean resets your shoulder without any warning.

"Sorry about that, (Y/N). It's better with no warning" Dean grins quickly before returning to his grim expression.

"What happened to 'stay by the car'!?" Dean asked.

"I saved your life!" You growl.

"You we're suppose to stay by the car! You could've gotten all yourself killed!"

"Dean..." Sam scolds.

"(Y/N)!" Dean yells as you walk away.

You head into the third room to find a baby girl crying, shivering and probably hungry. You scoop her up with your good arm and pull her into your jacket, holding her as close as possible.

You return to the main room where Dean is still fuming. Your swaying in order to calm the baby but it's not helping your head. You were lightheaded ever since Dean helped you stand. Dean was about to start lecturing you again but then he heard the cries coming from your arms.

"She was in the back room. That's why I came back." You say simply.

Dean held his intense stare but stayed silent.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here" Sam suggests and leads you back towards the car. Because of your dizziness you had thought about handing the baby over to Sam but you were able to calm her down and you weren't too sure Sam knew how to hold a baby. So he held your elbow to help keep you steady.

After making sure the little girl was returned home safely, you headed for the bunker which was only a few short hours away.

"(Y/N) you're on bed rest till you can walk in a straight line." Dean announces as you walk in the bunker.

"Dean! I'm fine! You guys need stitches and who knows what else and your not on bed rest!" You retort but the pounding in your head softened your tone more than you anticipated.

Sam helped you to your room and gently as he closed the door. Though Dean was right, you did need to rest, but to be confined to your bed just rubbed you the wrong way.

The tears swelled in your eyes. The pain was excruciating but you were fed up with how Dean was treating you. Moments later there was a knock at your door. It only made the pounding in your head worse.

"What?" You tried to keep your voice steady but failed epically.

Dean slowly opens the door.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." You say while trying to hide the tears.

"Look..." He begins after shutting the door behind him.

"No! You look, Dean!" You snap as you stand up, a short dizzy spell sweeps over you but you continue anyways. "I'm sick and tired of you being overbearing! I'm not a child! I can hold my own! I saved that baby girl, Sam and even you! What's the point of you training me for hours a day, running drills and self defense techniques when you never let me use them! It's not fa-" before you can finish your speech, Dean reaches behind your neck, pulling you towards him and cutting you off with his own mouth. Your head was already spinning from the pent up emotions and now being in Deans arms only increased the spinning. You grab his sides for support, or atleast that's what you tell yourself, and lean into him. It's not long before you almost pass out. Whether the dizziness is caused by the concussion or the lack of oxygen, you're not sure. You pull away enough to breath but keep your hold of him. Your too unsteady to let go.

"I know... I'm sorry" Dean whispers. He's still holding your head. "I just... If anything happened to you..." His voice trails off. You can't seem to find your voice. "You did good out there tonight" his voice was barely above a whisper. His arms dropped to your waist.

"I couldn't leave a baby in there..." Was the only thing your mind could come up in your still very dizzy state.

"I know." Dean smiled softly.

"Does that mean I'm off bed rest?" You ask, breaking out the same puppy eyes that got you on the case in the first place.

Dean shook his head and broke eye contact with you.

"Nooo" he chuckled. "Not gonna work this time." He gently nudged you towards the bed and helped you lay down.

"You're still on bed rest. I'll go make some chicken soup" he grinned.

You could've sworn you saw him pause before he left your room, like he wanted to say something. You filed it away, right next to the out-of-the-blue, very intense kiss that just happened to be examined later.


	3. Baby 2,0

It had only been a few weeks that you and Dean had been together. Though the two of you had been heading down that road for much, much longer than a few weeks. Both of you had objected loudly to the idea. Only after being locked in a basement alone for two days, waiting for Sam to rescue you, and a very heated kiss, the two of you realized being together made sense and felt so right.

It took the two of you a few days to admit it to each other. Unfortunately, as soon as you had made the decision together, Sam found a nest of vamps that needed to be exterminated. It took two weeks of nothing but research, fangs, decapitated heads and even a few close calls to finally gank the entire nest. There really was no time to be alone together, let alone inform Sam of your relationship status!

Dean decided he should be the one to tell Sam. You knew it would need to be soon because it wouldn't be long before Sam figured it out.

"I'm starving!" You grumble as the three of you reach the car, leaving the empty vampire nest behind you.

"I want steak!" Sam announces as he slids into the back seat.

"I want a nice juicy cheese burger!" Dean practically drools as he turns the key in the ignition.

"I just want to take a shower right now!" You sigh.

The engine stutters.

"Oh c'mon Baby!" He glances as you.

You immediately get tense and lock eyes with him.

"It's just a car, Dean!" Sam says.

Dean relaxes and the relief washes over both of your faces.

"You wanna walk?! Don't talk about Baby like that!" Dean scowls into the rear view mirror.

You shake your head at the close call.

He turns the key again and the engine roars to life.

Moments later your phone buzzes. You open it to see a message from Dean. You didn't even notice him take his phone out.

"Whoops! That was close!"

You quickly type back. "Too close! You need to tell him tonight!"

"I will!" He replies

"Is he gonna be mad?"

"Maybe. He'll get over it though. But in the mean time, I'll have my two babies to comfort me."

He smiles at you mischievously.

You can't control the stupid grin that stretches across your face.

"Shut up and drive!" You reply.


	4. Snowballs and Kisses

Dean parks the impala in its normal spot outside the bunker. It's early January and by the looks of it, it snowed over the last week. The three of you had been hunting a werewolf a few states over.

Normally after a hunt all you want to do is eat, take a really long shower and sleep for the next day but this time was different. Though you were in desperate need of a shower and hadn't slept in the last 36 hours, you were in a good mood. The three of you had caught up to the werewolf just in time to save a group of kids who thought it would be fun to run around the woods in the dark.

Seeing those kids be reunited with their parents was not a normal thing you got to witness. So when it did happen, all the blood, bruises, long drives, gore and sacrifices seemed worth it.

The door creaks and groans as you exit the car. Dean and Sam make thier way to the trunk. Once their view of you is obstructed by the trunk door, you bend down and begin packing snowballs.

Sam grabs his bag and heads towards the bunker. You throw the snowball and it hits his back, directly between his shoulder blades, with a thud. Before Dean can register what happened, he closes the trunk and you throw a snowball at him. It explodes across his cheek. By this time Sam had already turned around and witnessed the snowball catch Deans face. He started laughing.

"Oh you did not just do that!" Dean glares at you.

You laugh evilly and throw another one at him. He ducks behind the car.

"You are so dead!" Dean yells.

You see Sam bend down and scoop up some snow. You run behind a nearby bush just in time to dodge the snowball. You quickly build a pile of snowballs next to you. You peer over the bush just in time to see Dean throw a snowball. The bush shakes as the snowballs hit it.

"HA!" You mock.

You stand and throw a few more towards Dean. One flies over the car, another skids across the hood and the last hits the door that he's hiding behind.

"You did not just hit Baby!" He growls.

"I'm not the one taking cover behind her, am I?" You yell back.

You gather up your remaining snowballs and take cover behind another bush a few feet in front of you. Sams snowball hits you square in the chest.

"I got her!" Sam triumphs.

You throw two towards Sam. One misses and the other grazes his shoulder. Dean bolts out from the other side of the car and races towards you. Your last snowball leaves your hand and hits Dean on the thigh, not even phasing him. Sam is directly behind Dean. You scramble for more snow. Dean arrives before you can get another pile started. You resort to grabbing a handful of snow. Before you can throw it. Dean showers you with snowballs. The wet snow soaking through your jacket. He's just a few inches out of reach when your finally able to chuck the handful on snow at him. It splashes across his face. He growls and tackles you to the ground. He rubs the remaining snow across your face and neck while you scream and laugh. You try to wrestle him off of you but there's no point. He's pinned you to the ground. He hovers above you, just inches away from your face and his chuckling quiets but the smile remains. You close the gap between you and kiss him.

Dean jumps and pulls away as a snowball explodes against his head, sending cold, wet flakes onto your face.

"Are you two love birds done? Cuz I'd like get my revenge!" Sam said as Dean glared at him over his shoulder.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy here?!" Dean asks and before Sam can respond Dean pulls you in for another kiss. This time he plays it up just to make Sam uncomfortable.

"Alright! Alright!" Sam groans and unloads the rest of his snowballs on Deans back.

As Dean stands up, he grabs a handful of snow and smashes it across Sams face. "Truce!" Dean yells

"Dean!" Sam groans as he wipes his face with his sleeve.

Dean helps you up and you walk hand in hand into the bunker. He yawns loudly as you reach the bottom of the stair case.

"I'm going to bed!" He says running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Me too! See ya guys tomorrow!" Sam smiles and heads off to his room.

"I'm going to grab something to eat real quick and then I'll come to bed." You smile.

Dean drops a kiss on your forehead.

"Okay." He smiles.

You quickly make some toast and devour it.

Dean is just sliding into bed when you walk into your room. You peel off your wet clothes and grab the first pair of pants that you can get you hands on which turn out to be shorts. The melted snow had already caused you to start shivering. And now that you only had a tank top and shorts on you struggled to control the shaking. You quickly slid under the covers and Dean pulls you close to him.

"Your feet are freezing!" He yelps as your toes brush against his calf.

"That's what I have you for!" You giggle through the shivers.

"Oh really?!" He chuckles and pulls you as close to him as possible. You nuzzle against his neck and listen for one of your favorite sounds. His heart beat. It's strong and steady. It always seems to soothe and calm you down. It isn't long before his heart beat is the last thing you hear before slipping into a deep sleep, wrapped in his loving and strong arms.


	5. Break ups

You unlock your phone and quickly call Dean. The tears already rolling down your cheeks.

"What's up?" Dean answers.

"Dean..." Your voice cracks

"What's wrong?" His asks.

"Can... Can you come pick?" Your voice is shaky.

"I'll be right there." Dean answered.

You end the call and make your way to the bench on the street corner. You pull your legs to your chest and sob quietly. Tonight was horrible. Consciousness seemed so overrated. You wanted nothing more than to hide in a whole and wait for all the problems to go away. The past few weeks had been progressively getting worse. Every day seemed to bring a new heart ache or complicate one that was already there. Tonight had been the last straw. You couldn't take it anymore. Your boyfriend pushed your last button and that was it. You stormed out of the place and called the only person that seemed to make you happy lately: Dean.

Through tear filled eyes you looked up to see the impala being parked down the street. You got up and started walking towards the car when you see Dean head into the building.

"Dean?" You call after him.

It's not long before he returns.

"Hey." He smiles and pulls you into a hug. "Let's get out of here." He opens the passenger side door and helps you in the car.

"So you finally saw that idiots true colors?" Dean asks after driving a few miles.

"Wow! Thanks Dean!" Your shaky voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, I just... I told you he was bad news." He shrugged.

"Ya know what?" Dean jerked the impala onto the shoulder of the road. He shifted in his seat towards you. You stayed focus on the windshield.

"He's a douche. What more is there to talk about?" You snark.

"I tried! I really did! I held my tongue for quite a while. Then I decided Id try to save you some trouble and let you know what he was really like. But you wouldn't listen to me! You wanted to go off and have fun. And I thought, hey, she's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions. So I left it alone..."

"You really suck at this whole comforting thing." Cutting him off, you no longer try to hide the tears and sniffling.

"Yeah! Maybe! But atleast I care enough to say something!"

"Oh, you care?!" You challenge and turn to look at him.

"Yes! (Y/N) I love you!" Dean blurts out.

Even in the dark you can see the anger, frustration, shock and even the sincerity written all over his face. Before his confession can fully sink in, he leans over, pulls your face to his and kisses you. You both pull away in need of air. The kiss leaves you breathless and even a little dizzy. His hands are still holding your face.

"Really?" Your voice squeaks

"Uhh sorry..." Dean shakes his head and begins to drop his hands.

"Don't be..." You hold his hand place.

"I love you too." You smile gently. He pulls you back in for another long kiss.

"I guess I'm not so bad at comforting after all..." Dean smirks as he shifts back into his seat and pulls you next to him.


	6. Daddy!

The sun beams in through the curtains and across your face, slowly pulling you out of sleep. After being somewhere between sleep and consciousness for quite a while you realize that something was different. It takes you a second to notice that your normal _alarm clock _hadn't gone off. You roll over and feel the empty space next you. That's when you realize it. Your son, Luke, was not crying. Typically you'd awaken to his cries. Every once in a blue moon, he'd sleep in just long enough to give you a short but peaceful morning routine. You sigh and head towards his room to make sure he's okay.

When you had Luke, the two of you had decided Dean would continue hunting on a part time, as needed basis and you would stay home with your son. The decision was surprisingly difficult for you. You loved hunting. It gave you a sense of purpose. When you found out that you and Dean were expecting a baby, you thought for sure you'd looss all interest in hunting and only care about the safety of your child. Though the motherly instinct did kick in, you never completely lost your desire to hunt. You insisted that you wouldn't risk yourself on anymore hunts and only hunt if absolutely necessary, like _apocalyptic _necessary. Dean assured you it would never come to that but still, you knew there'd come a day where you'd be needed.

Dean hadn't been home in two weeks. Two years ago you wouldn't think anything of it. Two weeks was a normal case, maybe just a few states away. But now, since you had Luke, Dean made it a point to be back no later than ten days after he left. So you had started to worry.

Luke was sixteen months old now. You could already see how much alike he and Dean were. He had Deans bright green eye and smile. He had your nose and freckles. His favorite toy was a black toy car. Dean gave it to him when he was just nine months old, right before he went on hunt, one he wouldn't return from till a month later.

"Take care of this and maybe I'll let you have the real version when you get older" Dean told him as he handed him the toy car.

Ever since then, Luke had to have that car. Even before he could talk, he'd make a growling sound as he rolled the car across the nearest surface. The first time he did it, you were able to record the last ten seconds of it. You immediately sent it Dean. Somehow, when Dean returned, his ringtone was Luke growling.

Before Luke was born, Dean was having nightmares about being a father. Of course he didn't admit it to you but you could tell. You'd wake up to him jerking around and in cold sweats. He always said it was nothing but they started the night after you told him you were pregnant. In the months leading to your due date, Dean had hinted at how terrified he was of being a father. You told him you wouldn't let him turn into his own father and that Dean was strong enough to handle a child. He was a little unsure during the first couple of weeks but after a few diaper changes and many sleepless nights, he was ready when you got sick and couldn't get out of bed. Since then he poured his heart into that baby.

You reach Luke's door and slowly push it open, the corner of the dresser blocking most of your view into the room. To your surprise, you see Luke on the floor, the black car in hand, playing with his train set that Sam had given to him for his first Christmas. You walk the rest of the way in and find Dean across from Luke, slightly bruised and dirty, beaming as he watched his son run the car and train across the track.

"Hey Babe!" He winks at you.

"What is going on in here?" You smile and mock a stern tone.

Before Dean can answer, Luke turns around to the sound of your voice and yells excitedly "Maaaaahh" his whole body shaking with joy.

"Hey buddy!" You pick up the overjoyed child. Your heart fills with love once again.

He hugs your neck tight.

"Were you having fun?" You ask Luke

He sits up, off your shoulder and points to Dean "Daahh dahhh" he says.

You catch Deans eyes as they light up with joy. It was the first time Luke had called him that without a huge amount of prompting and in front of Dean. You could see the tears swelling in Deans eyes and the pride that was plastered all over his face.

"That's right! That's Daddy!" You say excitedly.

Luke grins, a grin that you fell in love many years before Luke was even thought of, and practically throws himself into Deans arms.

Dean catches him and raises his hand for a high five. "That's my boy!"

You wrap your arms around the two of them and rest your head against Deans empty shoulder.

"Daddy's home!" You sigh contently.

"Daaah dah!" Luke says excitedly and begins shaking just as he had when he heard your voice.


	7. Food Fight!

You shuffle into the kitchen of the bunker, starving. You and the guys had gotten back from hunting a best of vampires. There was atleast ten of them. Definitely the biggest nest you've ever had part in taking down. Your entire body ached. Surprisingly all three of you came out of the fight without any lasting injuries. Of course there were plenty of bruises, cuts, and pulled muscles to go around though. After getting back to the bunker in the late afternoon, you made a bee like for you room and passed out rather quickly. It was now noon and you had gone at least thirty-six hours without food. This was unacceptable.

You enter the kitchen to find Dean and Sam cooking what looked like more than enough food for just three people. Apparently you weren't the only one who had gone a while without food.

"Whatcha guys makin?" You try to rub the sleepy haze out of your eyes.

"Everything!" Dean announced with a grin and covered in flour.

"Yuuumm" you sit down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"We've got lasagna, salad, garlic bread, green beans, potatoes-" Sam pointed around the kitchen till Dean cut him off.

"And egg drop soup! I also made pie! We've got pumpkin and blackberry!"

"Give me all of it!" You groan.

"Actually... Could you mash the potatoes and stir the egg drop soup?" Sam asks as he spreads the garlic spread over a loaf of bread.

"Sure!" You slid off your seat and head towards the stove next to Dean who has a very mischievous look in his eye.

He glances to the side to make sure Sam still has his back to the two of you. He motions to a glass of water and then to Sam. You quickly catch on to what Deans saying. It isn't long before the same mischievous grin is plastered across your face. You nod your head in agreement and grab the water. Dean grabs a handful of flour as you turn around.

"Hey Sam?" You ask innocently.

"Yeah?" He asks over his shoulder.

"Does this look good to you?"

Sam turns around and before he can register what was going on you throw the water at his chest which is quickly followed by the flour.

"Oh you do not..." Sam grunts.

You and Dean quickly arm yourself with more flour, berries and water. You hide behind a pantry and throw another handful of flour at Sam who had turned his attention to Dean at the moment. You run towards Sam only to be hit square in the face by Deans handful of blackberries meant for Sam.

"Dean!" You yell.

"Oh! Sorry!" He started to laugh.

"Oh it's on!" You throw another ice-cold, very full glass of water at Dean.

Sam comes behind you with two cans of whipped cream, spraying them into your face.

You yell in response. You managed to wrestle a can away from him but only because Dean had distracted him with salad dressing to the face.

"Aaahhhaa!" You bounce out from between them and spray some whipped cream in deans ear before running to the fridge to see what else you can use.

Soon, Sam is armed with a salad dressing bottle and whipped cream. Dean is by the sink, with running water, flour in one hand and Blackberries in the other. You have a few cartons of eggs, the ketchup bottle and a can of cool whip.

You chuck an egg at Dean and hit him in the shoulder. Dean yelps and bolts around the corner of the island towards Sam who gets another face full of flour. You jump on the opportunity to get them both simultaneously. You squeeze the ketchup onto Sam and empty the can of co whip onto Dean. Unfortunately you didn't plan an escape route or them joining forces to take you down. It doesn't take long for all three of you to be covered with each other's choice of food weapon, laughing and laying in a heap on the floor.

Suddenly the timer on the lasagna goes off. The three of you drop your food and struggle to stand to retrieve it out of the oven. Dean manages to untangle himself and head towards the stove while you and Sam slip and fall back onto the floor.

"I'm starving!" Dean groans as he sets the steaming dish onto the counter. "You guys clean up in here. I'll just be chowing down on this."

"Ha!" You mock laugh. Once Sam gets his footing, he helps you stand. "No way! You started this!" You wipe the cool whip and egg off your forehead.

"Whatever! You throw the water first!" Dean scoffs.

"It was your idea!" You retort.

"Suuurrre!" Sam says sarcastically.

"Wha-" you throw your hands up in the air.

Dean winks at you with a smug grin plastered across his face as he prepare himself a plate, still covered in all sorts of food.

The three of you dig into the food with the remnants of the food fight all around you.


	8. New Responsibilities

You pace the bunker floor as you await the guys return. The anxiety was killing you. Though they had only been gone for three days, they ended up taking down a lone vampire and two werewolves. The second werewolf took them by surprise and that's why they're a little more bumped and bruised than normal. Not to mention, you had something important to discuss with Dean.

Twenty minutes passed and your surprised you haven't worn a hole in the floor, when you hear the the bunker door open. You see Dean step over the threshold, two duffle bags in one hand and Sam draped across his other shoulder who was barley able to stand.

"What happened?!" You demand as you race up the steps to help lighten Deans load.

"Like I said, we weren't expecting the second werewolf." Dean grunts and hands you the duffle bags.

"I'm okay..." Sam says weakly and Dean smiles.

"Oh that was reassuring..." You glare at Dean who had his fair share of visible wounds.

Dean leads Sam to one of the chairs around the long table and you grab the very big, too often used medical kit.

You spend the next forty-five minutes cleaning and stitching his wounds. There was nothing you could do about his broken ribs. Those would only heal with time. After you patch him up and Dean sends him off to bed.

"Hey Babe" Dean grin cheekily.

You glare at him. You're not really in the mood for flirting.

"Sit down." You point to the chair Sam had been in moments before.

"No, babe. I'm fine! I'm fine." He pushes your hand away.

"You are not fine! I don't even have to touch it to see that that wound needs atleast five stitches" you point to the still bleeding cut beginning at his eyebrow and ending near his ear.

He begins to pout.

"Sit down." You insist.

He slumps into the chair and you begin cleaning him up. You hadn't noticed the three long claw marks across his chest till he sat back.

"Dean!" You exclaim.

"I've had worse..." He says.

You roll your eyes. "C'mon" you pull his shirt up and over his head. The claw marks looked even worse. As gently as possible, you clean the dirt out. Not without many winces and groans from Dean.

"Not that bad?" You mimick him.

"Okay maybe I was wrong." He says through gritted teeth.

You shake your head. "Is Dean Winchester admitting that he was wrong?!" You mock.

"I said maybe" he scowls.

After you finish stitching the last claw mark up, he slowly leans forward and takes your hands in his.

"Thank you." He smiles.

"Ya know..." You hesitate.

"What?" Dean sound concerned.

"It could've been you..." You spit out and avoid making eye contact with him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam... You could've been the one that needed stitches all over..."

"Sam will be fine. We've been through way worse." He smiles gently.

"That's my point, Dean. You've died too many times. You've been close to death far too many times for my comfort."

"Where is this coming from, (Y/N)? You know this is the life. This isn't anything new..."

"It isn't just about me anymore."

You can tell Dean is complete lost in what you're trying to tell him.

"Dean... I don't know what I'd do if you died." Tears have now slid down your cheeks.

"Babe? You lived without me for years. You could do it again." He reasons.

"Dean! I'm pregnant!" You blurt out and hide your face in your hands.

This was definitely not a planned thing. Though the two of you had talked about kids in the past, it usually ended with Dean saying "Someday. Maybe?" Well someday had arrived. You had always wanted kids but marrying a winchester who was still in the hunting business sort of put a hold on that.

"Ummm... What?" He asks in perfectly understandable shock.

"We're going to be parents" you reiterate, still hiding in your hands and crying.

Dean is silent for a moment.

"Woah! Hold on!" He pulls your hands away from your face and raises your chin in order to look you in the eye.

"I don't know what were gonna do!" You shrug and try not to burst into tears again.

"Were Winchesters. Were gonna do what it takes. I've saved the world a few times, how hard can it be to start a family?" He smirks at you. The level of confidence he's plastering all over his face astounds you. You really weren't sure how he would react but this scenario definitely wasn't on the list. Though the confidence was there and look genuine even, you could see the look of terror hidden behind his eyes. Nonetheless, his confidence comforted you some.

"Even if that means you quit hunting?" You ask.

"Yes, even if it comes to that." He smiles and cups your face. "Though, that never really worked for anyone else so with our luck, I don't think that should be the first option..."

He's right. It's better to stay in the fight than run. Besides, you two aren't the only ones you have to think about now.


	9. Not to Worry

You park in front of the bunker and excitedly head towards the door. Dean had insisted that you leave the bunker for a little bit while they deal with Crowley. You fought to stay but in the end you really didn't want to be around the king of hell anyways. Besides, Dean was being stubborn and there really was no reasoning with him.  
What was only suppose to be a few weeks turned out to be four months. You'd get the occasional call from Sam or Dean. They mostly consisted of vague updates about some demon that would bring them one step closer.

The last update was just a few days ago. Dean had called, saying Crowley was taken care. Something sounded off about him but payed no attention to it. You were just excited that it meant you got to see be with him again.

The door opens with a loud creek. Kevin, who was sitting at the long table in the room below, jumped and stood to greet you.

"Hey Kevin!" You give him a hug.

"Hey..." He nods and returns the hug.

"Where's Dean?" You ask with a grin.

"Uh... In his room." He hesitates.

You begin to walk past him towards Deans room when he stops you.

"There's something you should know..." He says.

"What?" You're excitement has quickly faded and the worry, brought on by his expressions, that you tried to suppress came bubbling to the surface.

"He uh... He's beat up pretty bad" he says gently.

"I wanna see him!" You set your jaw.

"I don't-"

"Kevin!" You glare at him. Your pulse already racing at the speed of light.

"Let me see him" you say slowly.

Kevin steps to the side.

You bolt towards his room to find him laying in his bed, unconscience. Though, it looks like someone has administered some sort of first aid.

"Dean?" You ask hesitantly.

He doesn't move. You move to his side; the tears already threatening behind your eyes. You scan his body. His face is mangaled, cut and swollen. His neck has a white bandage on the side, with a red spot where the blood has began to seep through. By the looks of it, he's still wearing the t-shirt he wore on the hunt. It was dirty, torn and bloody. From what you could see, another, much bigger bandage covered his shoulder. The blanket came to arm pit and past that you couldn't see anything else. Even If the blanket wasn't there, you couldn't see past the tears now rolling down your cheeks freely.

"We sent for help..." Kevin spoke softly from the door way.

"What happened?" You managed to control your voice long enough to squeak it out.

"It was a trap." He began and headed towards the chair on the other side of Deans bed.

"We knew it, of course, but Crowley had a bone to pick with Dean. They were alone for a good ten minutes before Sam came in to find Crowley suffocating him." Kevin informed you.

"Why didn't anyone call?" You ask.

"Dean said not to. He was awake long enough to make that clear..."

"I don't care what Dean told you! I deserved to know!"

"That's why he called. He started to get better but then he started going down hill again."

You recall the phone call. His strained voice made sense now.

"Where's Sam?"

"On his way"

"We need your help..." Kevin says as Sam walks in.

"I can't do anything!" Sam looks confused. "Where is he?" He asks

"No! We need your help!" Kevin says cryptically.

A moment later, Sams eyes flash blue.

"Before this, I didn't need much more time. I just got done healing Sams wounds. I have not been able to fully recover. If I heal Dean, I am not sure how much longer I can stay in Sam without him knowing. He's already beginning to suspect something's wrong." It was Sams voice but very unlike Sams tone.

"Do it." Kevin says firmly.

You have not moved from your spot next to Dean since Kevin told you the story.

Kevin and Sam walk in. Except there's something different about Sam and you can't put your finger on it.

Sam walks around the bed and places his hand over Deans chest.

"Sam? What are you doing?" You ask.

He doesn't respond. Instead, a white light beams from beneath his palm and seconds later, Deans cuts and bruises begin to fade.

You watch as Sam collapses on the floor. You can still see slight bruising and some cuts but not nearly as bad as before.

"What just happened?!" You ask Kevin.

"You have to talk to Dean." He responds while trying to help Sam to his feet and walks him out of the room.

Dean groans softly.

"Dean?" You pull your attention back to Dean.

He begins to sift but in obvious pain.

"Hey! Don't move.." You warn him.

He still shifts but you can tell he's waking up.

"Mmmmmmm... (Y/N)?" He mumbles.

"Yeah? I'm here!" You say and the tears begin to roll again.

"(Y/N)? You weren't suppose to see me like this" he croaks.

"You can't keep me away."

Deans eyes open slightly.

"You did have me worried though." You smile at him.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Kevin said you Crowley got you pretty bad." You say.

"No, I know that... But I thought I was done for."

"Sam healed you." You say confused.

"He..." Dean sighed. "Crap!" He mutters

"You'll have to explain that later..."

"Sure..." He mumbles.

He slowly shifts to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

"Come here" he pats the now vacant spot next to him.

You slid under the covers and he pulls you close.

"I missed you." He says and kisses your forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You tried to cover the pain in your voice.

"I didn't think it was that bad and I didn't want to worry you..."

"Well that worked out nicely" your voice now dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry" he looked directly in the eyes, the first time in 4 months. You could see the physical pain he was in but there was so much guilt mixed in as well.

"Promise me you do that again?"

"I promise." He says and gently kisses you.


	10. Smile

I flip throw yet another Men of Letters book. I'm really getting tired of all this research but someone's gotta figure out how to get all those angels back into heaven...  
I groan loudly and slid the book down the table and away from me. That's when I hear pots and pans clang together in the kitchen. My stomach instantly starts to grumble.  
I get up to check on the situation to find my beautiful wife, rummaging through a cabinet, obviously not finding what she's looking for. I watch as she returns attention to a recipe book, with a huff. She reads it carefully and starts working, what looks like dough, in the bowl next to her. After a few moments of tossing, pounding, and a few tablespoons of flour, she throws her hands up in frustration. I decide it's time to intervene. I quietly make my way towards her. Thankfully she still had her back to me when I reached her. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She jumped and then realized it was me.

"Whatca ya makin?" I ask as I peer over her head and glance at the recipe book.

"I'm trying to make pie!" She grumbles

"Pie?!" I squeeze her tighter and chuckle. "You're suppose to make that with love..."

"I'm trying but I can't seem to get the crust to flatten and I can't find the rolling pin. Oh and I think I didn't add enough eggs..." She begins to rant.

"Wow! You really do suck at baking!" I laugh.

"Do you want this pie or not?" She ask sternly in a voice that makes shivers run up my spine. I can fight vampires, demons, angels, ghosts, werewolves and a whole purgatory full of monsters but when I hear that tone, I really do fear for my life.

"Yes Babe." I say humbly.

She studies over the recipe again. I loosen my grip and settle my hands on her hips. I take a deep breath and get a whiff of her shampoo. Lavender! My favorite. I nuzzle her neck. I can feel the tension in her muscles. That's when I decide to go for it. I gently run my hands up her sides and begin tickling her. She immediately starts to squirm and beg for mercy.

"Mmmwwwwhhhhhhahahahahaha" I laugh evilly.

"Dean! Stop! NOOO! You are so dead!" She manages to blurt out in between laughs. By now she turned toward me in my arms and I watched as her smile grew with each laugh. Man, she was pretty! I could stare at her smile all day! She tried twisting back around but I didn't want to loose sight of her smile.

"Dean! I swear! You will pay!" She tries to use her previous tone but the laughing prevented that.

After a minute or two I slow my hands and pull her against me.

"I missed your smile." I say. Though I'm not one for chick flick moments, I have found that she is the reason I find myself enjoying these types of moments almost daily.

She blushes and her smile remains. "Well I missed your face!" She retorts.

"Oh that's how you're gonna play?" I laugh.

"I told you you were gonna pay!" She giggles .

"Yeah? Well I missed your smile, the way your eyes change colors, the way you tuck your feet under mine at night when your toes are cold and the smell of your hair. the way you look when your focused, the amount of sass you give me, how you can pick up a glock and fire a perfect grouping in one breath..." I grin as she inches her mouth closer to mine.

"Oh shut up! You won!" She proclaims and closes the gap between us. We kiss until we are out of breath.

"Mm! And your kisses! I definitely missed those too!" I beam.

"I love you." She gives me quick kiss and turns back to the pie crust.

"I love you too, babe!"

I kiss the back of her head and release my grasp of her.

"Remember, love the pie too! It's the only way!" I quickly get out of her reach.

"Dean! You better leave or I will give this entire pie to Sam!"

I was about to make a witty come back but just the thought of my wife giving my pie to my brother shocked me.

"You wouldn't!" I asked in disbelief.

"Watch me!" She challenged.

I didn't move. This was my pie! She couldn't give it away like that!

"Sam!" She called.

"Don't you dare come in here, Sam!" I yell as I back out of the kitchen, to make sure he hears me. Right before I turn the corner I see a smile crack through onto her face and it's the best smile I've ever seen.


End file.
